


Mr 10pm Bedtime

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Mentioned klance, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, getting together fic, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allura leaned up and pressed her forehead against his, giggling all the while and Shiro could feel his heart thrumming in his chest. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes, wondering what would happen if he could only muster the bravery to close that gap.





	Mr 10pm Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by, I hope you enjoy this one-shot, it's short but sweet.   
> It was initially inspired by the song Mr 10pm Bedtime by GIRLI, it made me giggle imagining Shallura and so this fic happened!  
> Anyways, I hope you're having a lovely day/night, enjoy! ❀

Shiro rolled over, sighing in frustration as he unlocked his phone. The screen flashed 10:36pm much to his tired disappointment. The thrumming of music and voices from the apartment just below his is what was keeping him up. He'd hoped at first that they'd quiet down by now as so to respect people trying to sleep, however, it didn't sound like they'd be quieting down anytime soon.

He had an early morning tomorrow at the gym, so he knew that if he didn't get to sleep soon he was going to regret it tomorrow. The idea of confronting the strangers downstairs that had only just moved in this morning scared him, but the possibility of peace and quiet was enough to persuade him. Giving in, he pulled on a shirt, grabbed his keys and headed downstairs. 

As he approached the doorway the music grew louder and the unmistakable sound of laughter and giggling could be heard. 

"And then Lance said, I swear we had chemistry together!" came a voice, followed shortly by a snort and another round of laughter. 

He hesitated in knocking but reassured himself with a gentle reminder that after this he could get some well-deserved rest. He knocked twice, wondering if it was loud enough for them to hear over the music. Luckily his prayers were answered when he heard bickering followed by the music being shut off and footsteps approaching the door. 

The door opened and Shiro tensed up when a girl only slightly shorter then him opened it. She had dark skin and light hair, a surprisingly beautiful contrast.

With a smile and laugh leftover from her previous conversation still present in her words she greeted him, "Hey, can I help you at all?" she asked.

The strikingly present accent caught him off guard, hell, everything about her was throwing him off course as his mind whirled and his cheeks grew red. From her smile to her looks and her bright eyes, he was at a loss for words. Literally, he was struggling to muster a reply at all.

She raised an eyebrow, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

"Uh right, sorry... I was just," he began, stumbling over his words, "I live upstairs and-"

"Allura who is at the door?" came a softer voice, cutting him off.

"Just a neighbor Shay, I'll be there in a minute," she called over her shoulder, before fixing her gaze on him again.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Allura, my roommate Shay and I just moved in today," she said gesturing over her shoulder with her hand that held a champagne glass. 

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Shiro," he said, still feeling flustered despite how calm and composed the girl before him seemed.

She grinned and that sure as hell took him a second to recover from. She stuck out her hand and he shook it politely with his non-prosthetic hand. 

She took a sip of her champagne before continuing, "Was there a problem or do you normally come to introduce yourself at 10 at night?" she said, a playfulness underlying her tone.

"No uh, I actually came to ask if you guys could turn the music down, it's getting late," he said, as politely as he could.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought mainly college kids lived here. I wasn't aware we were dealing with someone with a bedtime," she said, teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I'm finished school. I have to get up for work at 5 tomorrow," he says matter of factly.

She gawks momentarily, and suddenly realized how inconsiderate she must seem and blushes at her mistake, "Oh, I apologize that really wasn't very thoughtful of me was it?" she says apologetically. 

He rubs the back of his neck and smiles kindly, feeling out of place, "It's no big deal, it's just hard to fall asleep with the music and all," 

"Completely understood! I'll remember for next time, promise," she says still seeming embarrassed for having kept her neighbor awake, on their first night here too.

His smile is reassuring though. And handsome too, she notes. She shushes that thought but can't help but smile as she realizes for the first time just how pretty he really is. 

"Thanks," he smiles, his tone lingering and unsure of what to say next. 

She grins brightly. When silence falls between them he suddenly remembers why he came down here in the first place and collects himself.

"Um, I better get to bed now, thanks again," he says.

"Oh, of course!" she replies as if coming to her senses as well, "Sleep well," she bids him goodnight and they wave goodbye. 

Upon getting back to his bed, he falls asleep contently in a happy mood with his mind buzzing.

\---

The next time he saw Allura it wasn't intentional. He had been visiting his foster brother Keith who lived a couple floors down with his boyfriend Lance, discovering Allura was visiting herself.

She had been getting her hair braided by Lance when Shiro arrived. He'd been confused at first but the two quickly explained that they were best friends from high school, in fact, Lance had recommended the apartments here to Allura and Shay. While Lance had his gaze focused on Allura's hair, she had stared up at Shiro from her spot on the floor in front of Lance the entire time, that same playful smile rested on her lips.

This had caused Shiro to have to look away nervously, asking where Keith was. 

"Oh he's in the shower," Lance replied, "You should chill with us! We're watching drag race," he offered enthusiastically.

Shiro glanced at Allura and sure enough, she was still grinning up at him. He gave in, sitting on the couch and absentmindedly trying to keep up with what was happening on screen. 

"So," Allura had begun, "Who voluntarily wakes up at 5am every morning for work?" she asked teasingly.

"It's not every morning. More like 4 days a week," he replied with a smile, feeling nervous for a reason he couldn't pinpoint, "Besides I enjoy work,"

"What kind of work?" she questioned curiously.

"Shiro's a personal trainer! He's the best," Lance supplied, smiling fondly.

"Wow!" she seemed to gush at that.

"What do you do Allura? Or study I guess," he asked, a little eager to get the attention off of him for a minute.

"Ah, I am studying at medical school at the moment. I want to be a doctor more than anything," she said, seeming wistful and a little proud.

Shiro could sense that she had indeed worked hard to get where she was, and the thought of her studying hard with the hopes of helping people was very admirable and made Shiro smile a little.

"That's incredible, I'm sure you'll get there," he said assuringly.

"I told you, he's such a Dad friend. Always there for us," Lance noted smugly.

Allura had giggled at that, Shiro not quite understanding what he meant, and also not piecing together that this meant they had been talking about him.

\---

A coffee after work was always Shiro's first instinct. The weather was cold and nipped at his skin, making him eager to get in the warm confines of his regular coffee shop. Once inside, he hadn't really taken much note of his surroundings. Instead, he was quick to hop in line so that he could order his usual. 

So naturally, he had been surprised when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He had turned to be met with the beaming Allura, rugged up in a scarf and oversized jacket, holding her own hot beverage.

He had been taken off guard at first, but his expression quickly brightened and he greeted her politely.

"I just finished my classes for today," she explained.

"What a relief right? I just finished up at work," he said, smiling down at her.

Her smile seemed to light up the whole room and Shiro could feel himself becoming flustered as he always did around her. 

"I'm glad I ran into you, I actually wanted to ask you something," she said excitedly.

He quickly tried to dismiss the hopefulness he felt at her words as he replied, "What is it?"

"Well, we're having a party this Saturday. At Keith and Lance's apartment though since Shay and I are not finished unpacking," she explained, "You're officially invited so, please show up. I will be thoroughly disappointed if you don't," she said, playfully crossing her arms.

He smiled nervously, "Sure, I'll come along," 

"Really? So you don't have a 10pm bedtime on weekends?" she teased.

"As a matter of fact, I don't," he replied, grinning.

"Great!" she exclaimed happily.

\---

"Allura! Please do not tell that embarrassing story," Shay had pleaded covering her face that was burning up. 

"But it's so cute!" Allura insisted, champagne glass in hand. 

"I've gotta hear this," gushed Ezor from her spot in Axca's lap. 

"We were at the bakery were this handsome guy is known to bake all the treats. He and Shay strike up a conversation and her face was bright red the entire time!" she recounts, smiling fondly at the memory, "She's got the biggest crush on him, what was it... Hugo?"

"Hunk!" she corrects in a squeaky voice, before covering her face once again.

Ezor clasps her hands together in excitement, "I've never seen Shay this flustered before! So cute," she insists.

Allura grinned, then suddenly she caught a glimpse of Keith walking by her. She grabbed his jumper's sleeve to get his attention and he turned to her.

"When's Shiro getting here?" she asked, raising her voice to be heard over the music that Lance had just turned up. 

"I dunno, I don't monitor his location at all times Allura," he stated blandly, "I'm sure he'll get here," he added with a shrug. 

"Hm," she hummed, watching as Keith walked off in Lance's direction, probably to scold him for playing too much Madonna and not enough Depeche Mode. 

She cursed mentally for not having given Shiro her number the last couple times they had bumped into each other. There were so many options for ringtones and contact names... damn. Lost in thought, she barely noticed as Pidge sauntered over towards the door, opening it and greeting their latest guest. 

Shiro rocked back on the balls of his feet nervously and began to fiddle with the champagne bottle in his hands. Just as he was about to knock a second time, the door opened revealing a short younger looking person of indiscernible gender. A round pair of glasses framed their face and freckles dusted their cheeks.

"You must be a friend of Allura's, come on in," they gestured behind them with a wry smile on their lips wich Shiro returned, muttering a thank you.

The room was full of people conversing in little groups, mostly everyone had a drink in their hand. Shiro's eyes scanned the room until he saw Lance and Keith, who looked like they were arguing about how to set up a gaming system correctly.

"Allura's sitting over there, next to the PDA prone lesbians on the couch," they said, redirecting his gaze.

He had turned to thank them, but they were already heading over to Lance and Keith who were to no one's surprise, still bickering. Shiro was a nervous wreck, and even that was an understatement. But so far talking to Allura had been comfortable and he enjoyed her company, despite the butterflies she left him with. 

He made his way over, hoping to surprise her but her eyes darted up from her phone before he could, and just like that a grin spread across her lips that made his knees feel weak. She hopped out of her seat and walked over to meet him and the girls she was with, who he didn't recognize, seemed to smile knowingly. 

"You made it!" she beamed.

"I said I would didn't I?" he said, returning her smile and offering the bottle of champagne he had brought her, praying it was a brand she liked.

Her eyes widened excitedly, "For me! That is so kind," she gushed, accepting it gracefully.

"It's no problem, I hope it's up to your standards," he replied, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course! It's lovely, I actually needed a refill," she assured, picking up her abandoned glass from the table, "Come with me to the kitchen and I'll pour us both a glass," she said, more insisting than asking.

He didn't hesitate to follow her into the quieter and better lit room.

\---

"Oh my God," Lance exclaimed, watching as Allura and Shiro talked, their mutual attraction clear to anyone with eyes.

"Come on, this song isn't that bad!" Keith protested.

"No not that, babe, look!" he pressed, guiding Keith's jaw with his hand just in time for them both to see Allura heading into the kitchen with Shiro in tow behind her.

Keith looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, "And this surprises you because?" he deadpanned. 

"I'm not surprised it's just! A big deal!" he gushed to a not so impressed Keith.

"It's really not?" he said dryly.

"Are you kidding? Our strong mature Shiro crushing on the Allura, it's seriously a match made in heaven," he said enthusiastically. 

Keith snorted, amused by the way his boyfriend could become so excited about everything and anything. Instead of replying he used the distraction to start their game of Mario Kart without Lance noticing, giving Keith a severe advantage. 

"They're going to get married and have so many kids an- Hey! You started without me!" he yelled, scrambling for his controller. 

Keith was holding back laughter as Lance bumped his shoulder repeatedly.

\---

She was laughing at something he had said now and touching his arm affectionately, causing a noticeable blush to spread across his face. He wasn't used to this, to talking to beautiful girls and having crushes, it had been a while. But it somehow felt natural just being here in her company and getting to know her, and in return her asking questions about him.

It didn't feel forced or upsetting when he had opened up about the car accident he'd been in as a kid, in fact, it made him feel quite the opposite, especially when she had so delicately traced her finger along the scar on his nose. It wasn't so nerve-wracking standing close to her as he expected it might have been, it just felt right at that moment. It felt right that as they became more comfortable with each other they drew closer.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion as she raised a thinger to shush him, looking up for a moment.

She grinned, "I love this song oh my gosh," she said.

The tune could be heard distantly coming from the speakers in the other room, and before he knew what was happening she was setting down their drinks and pulling him into the center of the kitchen. 

"Uh, Allura I don't..." he trailed off as she guided his hands to her waist. 

He fell in place in front of her, and all of a sudden her arms were around his neck and they were swaying to the rhythm that they were just able to hear. He glanced at his feet to make sure he was doing it right, and when he looked back up at her his heart skipped a beat.

Her bright eyes were practically glowing with delight, and her warm smile was ever present on her lips. His chest was alive with nerves and he could feel his face becoming red. He could feel the way her hands were clasped against the back of his neck and the way her hips swayed slightly. He smiled gingerly, unable to look away at this point. 

Allura leaned up and pressed her forehead against his, giggling all the while and Shiro could feel his heart thrumming in his chest. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes, wondering what would happen if he could only muster the bravery to close that gap. The dark brown freckles that you could only notice up close to her caught his attention and he smiled, wanting to trace them like she had with his scar. 

Their noses bumped together and she sighed breathily, contently, her sweet scent washing over him as they continued to sway. Her grip on him tightened and she nodded her lips painfully close to his, all he had to do was lean in. Their lips brushed together briefly once, twice, and then with no more hesitation, they kissed. 

It was overwhelming and perfect, and he could feel her hands in his hair. The song had ended and another was playing, but it wouldn't have mattered if there was no music at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end, I hope you enjoyed! I'm obviously still learning when it comes to writing so I encourage you to leave criticism below, tell me what you did or didn't like! And of course I'm always in search of ideas, so tell me if there's anything you'd like me to write next.
> 
> Love you all, have a great day/night ❀


End file.
